Ideas
by lhklan The Unpronounceable
Summary: Collections of story ideas and plot bunnies that won't leave me alone.
1. Chapter 1

Shirou Takamichi frowned. Lately, a lot of strange incidents has been happening around Uminari. Strange explosions, sighting of mysterious figures and now this. A strange series of death has started happening around the city. Strange because the bodies that were found always has their blood sucked out of them, and the fact that the numbers of bodies at the scene never matches the clues laying about. Rumors has it that this was the work of something out of fiction, like a vampire.

He was worried. His youngest daughter, Nanoha, has been acting strange. He could feel that she was hiding something from him, and that new pet ferret of her is suspicious. But he decide not to confront her about it. He will wait until she tells him, and it's not like he has told her everything about his past.

Doesn't mean he has to sit around and wait for it though. Which is why here he is, clad in his old battle gear, a katana on his hips. It has been quite a while since he has worn these, since that incident that left him in the ICU. He don't want to worry his family like that time, but the thought of his adorable daughter being in danger drives him to take up the blade once more. He'd rather worry them then having to watch them hurt when he can stop it.

As he moves around the rooftop, he caught glimpse of movement across from him. Changing directions, he heads toward the two blurs. Suddenly, another one joins in the actions and after a while, all three dissapear. As Shirou lands on the building that they was last on, he crouchs down to observe the situation.

Below, in a rather desolated alleyway, stood three figures. From up here, he could see that one of them is wielding two swords and having red hair while the one opposite to him appears to wield a fruit knife of all things. The third figure, standing in the middle of the former two, doesn't have any weapons, but his appearance unverves Shirou. There was this abnormal feels about him, not to mention the bodies laying around his feets.

Suddenly, something strange happened. Some of the bodies began to rise again, like something out of a horror movies. The one in the middle appears to laugh and said something to the other two, before dissolving into a swarm of bats. The other two didn't react to the dissapearance, only moving to cut down the now revived bodies.

Throwing away any reservations of the situation, Shirou jumped down and cut one of the bodies in half. Now that he's on the ground, he can make out the two fighters.

They were both around the same age, and seems a bit older than Kyouya, his eldest child. Strangely, one of them already has grey hair, while the other has bandages covering his eyes. The white haired one appears to wear a white shirt, black pants and shoes, along with a black chest armor. He was also wielding a pair of Chinese blades, one white and the other black. The one with bandages wear a black gakuran uniform, with a brown jacket and dark blue scarf.

After they has killed the rest of the undead, the shinobi turn toward the other two. Warily, he point his blade at them.

"What is going on here? Who, no, what was that man? And is he the one responsible for the serial killings?"

The two shared a look, before the uniformed one put his knife away into his pocket, and

"Did your swords just dissapear into thin air?" He asks incredulously.

THe white haired one slowly step forward into the light. As his features became more and more distinguishable, the shinobi recognize the person in front of him. He appears older, his skins have tanned a litte, and his eyes has changed into a silvery amber, but Shirou Takamachi believe that this is Shirou Emiya, a young man who has worked at his store for a while.

"Hello Takamachi-senpai. Long time no see."

**Magus, Hunter and Shinobi chapter 1: Meetings of the three deaths.**

Author Notest: Just an idea that I had for a long time.


	2. HP fic WIP

**New world – HP fics**

His head hurts. What happened?

Grogginly, Harry sat up. The last thing he remembered was chasing a particular dangerous wizard. A former Death Eater, this one has managed to evade capture and gone underground. A few weeks back, someone has reported seeing him making a deal with another infamous dealer. Harry, traveller/freelance hunter, had managed to tracks down said dealer and works out the details from him.

Apparently, said DE was still sore from Voldemort's defeat 5 years ago. From what Harry gathered, the man was preparing for a ritual to bring back his Master.

He had found the wizard's hideout, and managed to interrupt the ritual. It also leds to Harry dueling the wizard, ending with a Reducto to the heart. As he prepared to take the proof necessary, the circle used for the ritual glowed. Next thing he know, he's here.

Taking a look around, the former Gryffindor saw that he was lying on a grassy field. As he stand up, he cast a diagnosis charm on himself. Finding that nothing is wrong with him, he began rummaging through his belongings. Luckily, nothing seems to have been lost. A couple of shruken trunks, a portable tent, his wand.

During his sweeps of the area earlier, Harry had took note of what appears to be a village in the distance. As he got close, he noticesthat it looks a lot like Hogsmeade. But a few things seems to be out of place: First of, the village looks relatively intact. Last he remembers, most of the place was in ruins after a particularly gruesome battle. The second thing that he noticed, it's the figure standing on the other side of town. Even after he disparate, Harry still couldn't believe his eyes.

Lord Voldemort is still alive.

_'This can't be real. I killed that bastard.'_ Harry though to himself

A scream tore him out of his musings. Deciding to investigate later, he runs toward where he estimate the sound came from. As he exit the alley, he saw that a DE was pointing his wand toward two girls dressed in Hogwarts robe. Seeing that the distance between them isn't that great, Harry decides his course of action.

As a whole, European wizards tends to favor wand. Even when they can do wandless magic, they still prefer the traditional way of casting spell. Few tries to deviate from that path, due to difficulties, socially and magically. However, there are few that dares to take the second option. Harry was one of them.

It was during his earlier years of travelling that his style changed. At first, he also used his wand like many other. However, during his stay in Asia, he had encountered a magical criminal. He scored a win against that bastard, but after the fight, he saw the limit of using wand: If a person cannot use his wand and chants the spell, that person is dead. Thus, he set out on improving himself. And thankfully, he found a couple of masters willing to teach him.

Quietly casting a body strengthening spell and an acceleration spell, Harry launchs himself toward the DE and delivers a kick toward his head. Said man managed to duck out of the way and raises his wand, but before he can launch a spell, Harry brough his leg down, hitting the man on the left shoulder. It served its purpose: The man clutch said shoulder in pain.

Before Harry can finish him off, another DE came to his rescue. THis one appears to be more skilled than the other one, judging from the way he alternate between spells. As he dodges the spell, Harry notices that instead of only dark magic like DE usually does, the volley heading toward him also contained basic spell such as the Jelly Legs Jinx, Ventus and even the Experlliamus. Following said curses are some of the dangerous ones, like the Diffindo, Protego and even the telltale green of the Avada Kedavra.

Then he watch in shock and horro as the arriving DE kills the other DE down.

"There is no place for weaklings in our Lord's new world" Harry could see the new DE sneer at his comrades. Harry immediately tense up when the DE turn toward him. "You seem skilled. Our Lord would greatly values talent, and one such as yourself should not miss out on his generosity."

"Are you stupid or just plain ignorant?" Harry couldn't help but asks. For some reason, this DE seems to irks him a lot. "I just kicked his a**, and you expect me to join Voldy's little entourage? No thanks."

"How dare you insult him! You shall pay..." Before any spell could be fired, the Dark Mark appears in the sky. "It seems that you get to live another day. Enjoy it while you can." The DE sneers at him before Disparating away.

Sighing, Harry walks toward the two girls. The one on the left, with long black hair is comforting her partner, a young girl with red hair.

"Hey, are you two okay?"

"Thank you... Mr..." As she look at him, the gratitude in her tone dissapears, replaced with horror in her emerald eyes. Harry blinked. He hasn't met her before, so how...

Whatever question he was about to ask disappears as he fell, his consciouness slipping away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices two figures running toward them.

_'What...? How ... could ... this be?'_ Those were the last question in his mind as Harry James Potter, former Boy Who Lived, Voldemort's Vanquisher falls into darkness.

**Author Notes: **This one is based on the concept of the story above. However, instead of Harry replacing his couterpart soul, I decided to combine the concept of an AU!Evil Harry with a travelling dimension one.

There are a few deviate from canon for the good - well, more like grey - Harry. However, it will only be show in flashbacks, with a few hints he accidently let slips out.

As for the AU!Harry, well he's a d*ck. An amoral, ruthless and sadistic Death Eater, he joined not because he believed in their cause, but rather because Voldemort gaves him the carte blanche to do whatever he want, with a few limits. He rapes, he kills, he murder, he tortures, he do whatever he want.

Also, AU!Neville is the BWL, not the AU!Harry. He's still the shy yet courageous Gryff we know though.

As for Harry's family, well seeing as his parents are still alive, he have a few siblings: First off: Iris, black hair with green eyes, the baby girl that Lily was carrying. Then the twins: Henry and Rose, both have red hair with brown eyes.

Most of the problem in this one would come from these:

1. Harry wants to get close to his family, but the AU!Harry had done quite a lot of evil things, even when he was a child, so they're rather wary.

2. Same goes with the Marauders (Peter's alive and good in this one)

3. His rivalry with the AU!Harry.

Harry may or may not be the real BWL. He doesn't care either, he'll just do what he can to bring Tommy down. And he's viciously protective of his family.

His sh*t list include: Tom, the other f*cker, Snape, Malfoy (both of them) and a few more.


End file.
